Terciopelo Rojo
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: Había un recuerdo callado, una huella y un temor; también existía el amor, el deseo y... el súcubo./ Allena.


**Pareja/Personaje(s): **Allen Walker/Lenalee Lee. Lavi, Kanda Yuu… ¿Cross Marian?, OC

_**Desclaimer: **__Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de Katsura Hoshino. _

_**Advertencias: **__Temática fuerte y sensurable, ¿de acuerdo?, mal romance, posible Ooc. Traumas de infancia… _En serio, creo que la temática es alguillo fuerte.

* * *

_**Prólogo**_

* * *

En dulce edad, se había sentido desamparado cuando estuvo bajo custodia del General Cross. Las cosas ya no eran como en otrora, y la sombra de una buena infancia se veía manchada ante la nueva realidad. El pensamiento _«Si Mana estuviera…», _había dejado de ser consuelo y se volvió penitencia. La soledad que sentía cuando pensaba en su ayer se hacía aún más creciente, pero lo peor entre todo; era la noche.

Marian tenía varias amantes. Su vida entre viajes, visitas a fulanas y ligoteos de rápida venida e ida eran cosa común; el: _«No me sigas hoy estaré ocupado»; _era pan de cada día o… más bien de cada noche. Allen, aun pequeño y sobrellevando el trauma de una reciente perdida; no se sentía cómodo en soledad, no cuando era oscuro y no había un Mana para decirle que todo estaba bien. Y aun no teniendo confianza en su tutor; admitía que necesitaba compañía. Suya o de cualquiera; lo que sea antes que recordar.

Por supuesto, Marian aun joven y desenfrenado no supo reparar en detalles. Salía casi todas las noches, frente a él o a escondidas. Llegaba al otro día o puede que a deshoras; y cuando hacía esto último tenía como único detalle el llevarlo a la cama y, tal vez, arroparlo.

_«No te quedes dormido ahí, nadie se atrevería a robarme», _le advertía cuando encontraba la escena, de él pequeño y vulnerable, rezagándose al sueño en la puerta.

Cuando lo encontraba en el sofá, le ponía una manta encima y si tenía _«cosas que hacer»; _lo reubicaba de habitación. Y cuando se hablaba de _«cosas», _no era de nada más que amantes. Una tras otra. Algunas muy discretas, y otras que intentaban ganarse su simpatía; creyéndolo —ilusamente— la fuente del éxito para el corazón de Marian.

Allen no recordaba a casi ninguna, o siendo más correctos; solo rememoraba a una; pero entre los vestigios de su memoria no estaban sus ojos, la forma de su rostro, las curvas de su cuerpo, siquiera recordaba el color de su piel. En cambio estaba la voz.

Una voz de lenta armonía, delicado retintín y maternal afabilidad. Sobre todo al pensarla —al intentar no hacerlo, en realidad—podía recordar las líneas que dijo al verlo por primera vez _«¿Él es tu ahijado Marian? Es muy lindo». _

_También distinguía sus labios que estaban eternamente pintados de carmín o lo más preocupante; el tacto, el_ _«te gustará» y…_

* * *

**N/A: **_Para eso del 2016… o tal vez 2017 –ojalá no el 2015—me metí en un reto de "Fobias (algo)"; como notarán cabalmente; fracasé. Pero yo en mi laptop de porquería –mi querida está que se muere, y temo que lo haga cuando tiene TANTO dentro—guardo todo lo que puedo. Ideas a medias, ideas a medias muy mediocres, comienzos que odié, comienzos que ya deseché, escenas que en la vida funcionarán, y etc; entre todo el repertorio de cosas estaba esto. _

_¿Qué es esto? Se supone que en este fic debía retratar a un Allen que tenga fobia a los besos –que no se rían, esas cosas sí existen—pero obviamente yo soy una dramática, le di muchas vueltas a la historia, y no sabía cómo tomar el romance Allena de buena forma, mientras explicaba a la par un trauma; mientras el tiempo comía y tenía límite de palabras. Jodido, ¿verdad? Aún más jodido cuando me di cuenta que no solo quería hacer a un Allen con fobia a los besos, sino con toda actividad que fuera intrínseca de la vida más íntima de pareja –bueno, ya, las manos pasan, ¿ok?-. Y… ya, entre todo, vi esta historia el día de hoy, la reconvertí, y tengo los mismos planes que antes solo que ahora es un long fic y espero hacerlo bien. También espero ver si hay algún lector por ahí, interesado en leerme, jajaja. _

_¿A alguien le gustó este primer episodio? ¿Quieren más? Por favor, digan que sí, jajaja. _


End file.
